Lights Camera Action
by FireNinja1254
Summary: The 22 Campers Return in this Season and 8 new contestants. Join them as they compete for the million dollars. Rated T For Yaoi mild language and Izzy


Lights Camera Action! TDA fanfic

Disclaimer I do not own Total drama island or Action or its 22 characters. But I do own the 8 oc contestants

Chris Mclean host of reality tv's smash hit total drama island was smiling. Why? You ask the campers were coming back along with 8 newbies. More toture and big bucks and ratings man he loved himself. This year on total drama action! Chris explained 8 new campers now called cast mates will be arriving now. A breunette girl with skin that wasn't tan or pale it was right in the middle. Her hair let down to mid back and was straight. Very curvy figure and had a very femmine look though looked in good shape and sea blue eyes. Waring a red tank top and black denim skinny jeans with converse. Here's Collier Chris said. Hi Chris Collier greeted wow bigger budget im guessing collier asked. Of course Chris said. The next limo appared and a boy with light short brown hair with hazel eyes. Wearing a green shirt with green flames and blue fadded jean shorts. Please welcome Harrison Hello nice to be here he said walking towards collier hi hi collier replied. Our next camper carl a blonde haired skater dude What's up people He shouted. (an in gonna rush through the next newbie's so here's about Melissa a blonde with a pink streak haired girl with a magenta and purple shirt pink skirt and black high heels. James a black haired boy with a black shirt and blue jeans. Katy a dyed light red with blonde highlights a purple sleevless and green leggings and white and black high heel wedges. Luke a blue haired boy with green torn shirt and black shorts. Jenny a platinum blonde haried girl with a red top that was ripped and light blue jeans. OK! Sense all the newbie's are here now for time slot reasons the old cast will be coming in one huge limo and they don't know there will be new competers. I let everyone from last season come back after seeing that fans wanted, all the campers to return so we granted there wish. And here they are! All the 22 campers from last season came out. Uhh Chris why are these people here Cody asked. There the new competers joining you this season. New People! Courtney Shouted! Yes now get in the cart so I can give you the tour the 28 cast mates climbed in.

This Season chris explained his cheesy smile still on his face. We are at a abainded movie studio. This seasons challenges are baised on movie genres. This year the makeup trailer is confessional.

Make up confessional

Collier Ok this place is ok I cantt wait to make friends but still the million would be cool.

Harrison Yes! This is Awesome.

Cody hi I don't think im ready for everyone to know im in a relationship I don't know if everyone would accept it.

Heather I want people know ive changed and im nice now but it might be hard.

Justin This year im going to do anything to win and look I my neck beautiful huh huh.

Beth Omg I got my braces off and I think Justin said I was good looking.

Lindsay ok weres the camera hello camera

MC end

The Voting process will be different this year. Now the guiled Chris ceremony will be for eliminations this season. Were all but one will receive the coveted guilded Chris award.

MC

Gwen a guilded Chris! What a narccist. Don't get me wrong I still want one Gwen puts her hands up in defense.

Mc end

And if you don't receive one you will walk down the red carpet of shame and board the lameosine. Any questions? Good now today's genre is the monster movie. The challenge is to avoid animatronics monster controlled by chef. The first two people that find the cast trailers get to pick teams. Chef is shown in a suit moving to control the monster. Lights! Camera! Action!.. everyone just stands there with blank faces uhh Chris sighed it means go. Everyone ran to the exit of the car pushing and shoving so they could get to the front.

Collier was walking alone occansily brushing her hair out of her face. Now where are those trailers Collier muttered to herself picking up her pace.

Mc

Collier I really want to get to know everyone they seem nice.

Mc end

Harrison was running to get to the trailers he was going through a set when he heard a roar.  
Oh God! Harrison yelled picking up his pace and he saw that the monster had a couple people in his hand Noah Cody Lashawna Gwen and Trent. Running fast he saw the trailers yes he said excitement clearly there. Harrison ran and got there right as Collier did. And Collier and Harrison are the winners! Chris announced. As all the campers got there. These two might be your team captains. Anyways Get ready Cause in two hours will be Goodbye for someone besides collier and Harrison. Girls left trailer Guys right trailer now get settled girls left bathrooms and showers guys right bathroom and showers. Everyone go to the showers Ya stink.

So Trent asked as he was talking to Cody Any girlfriend? No Cody said. Like anybody no Cody replied. Ohh okay trent said. They then walked into the boys trailer. Cody dropped his stuff under a bottom bunk which was right under Noah's.

Cody and most of the boys laid in their bunks then Carl started acting crazy and annoying everyone in the trailer and pantsed everyone in the trailer. And gave all the boys noggies.

Mc

Duncan Carl was being an idot and annoying the hell out every person in our trailer

Noah Carl what an idot

Cody blushing a lot off the boys were hot in their boxers but noah was the hottest. Wait wait erase that chris erase that!

Justin looking at himself at there mirror I'm so beautiful yes I am.

Mc End

Attetion Cast Mates Report to the Awards ceremony Chris announced over the loud speakers. Carl jumped out of the trailer and knocked down a couple girls while saying Suckers! To The girls.

Bridgeete Crossing her arms Not Cool!

Mc end

All the castmates Went to the seats and sat down.

Chris Came up in A suit And chef In a pink Dress. The catmates Sniggered at chefs expense. Anyways Chris Started to say. Now under your seats are voting devices click on who you want off, But don't look or youre Gone!

Everyone Has voted Collier And Harrison You are safe do to immunity. Collier and Harrison both caught Their guilded Chris Smiling. Cody Bridgette Noah Geoff and Gwen you are also safe. Next is Heather! Heather was shocked but caught hers anyways Lawsana Katie Katy Sadie Melissa James Luke Lindsay Beth Justin DJ Duncan Eva Courtney Tyler Trent. Owen Izzy Jenny Harold. Carl And Ezekiel looked frightened And The Final guilded Chris Goes To…………………. Ezekiel . Ezekiel was shocked but caught his guilded chris. What! Carl said. Sorry dude Carl was then dragged to the lameosine. And there we have it chris announced. Now everyone Go to the trailers and get some sleep. You'll need it.

At the girls trailer ok Laswana stated we need to choose bunks. Everyone choose their bunks accept heather. You can bunk with me collier stated. Ttthank you heather stuttered. All the girls went to sleep.

**Yes My first chapter finshed . longest ive ever written over 1000 words. **

**It is my first story on here so NO FLAMES! Constructive criticsm and support is welcome. I Am aiming to get at least 100 reviews So tell you friends about it and get the to read and review Review Please. Yeah and cody saying noah was hot is a NoahxCody hint yep Slash I might even put more Yaoi if I get reviews. Also all the people that hooked up last season are still together as of now.**


End file.
